Shadow Scum VS Ganon....Or Ganondorf...Whatever his name is!
"Shadow Scum VS Ganon... Or Ganondorf... Whatever his name is!" is the 4th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 64th episode overall. Description The Mario Bros and fellow heroes have their first epic battle with Ganondorf and his minions. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis The Mushroom Force is battling the Legion of Villains and ninjas. They seem to be evenly matched at first, but, one by one, all of the members of the Mushroom Force are taken down by the League members anid ninjas: Ryu, Yoshi, Ness, Brock, Gary, and Wario by the ninjas, Luigi by Bowser, Donkey Kong by Scott, Solid Snake by Blaire, and Mona by Pauline. Only Mario is left standing to confront Ganon, who is unconvinced that he will stand a chance against him, just as Link didn't. When Mario asks Ganon what he did to Link, he reveals that he sealed Link in the Dark Realm as payment for all the times that Link did the same to him. In anger, Mario attacks Ganon with fireballs, which prove to be ineffective against him. He expresses his disappointment at Mario's lack of improvement. Then Mario ignites his beam sword and strikes Ganon with it, but it is no match for him either. Ganon declares that Mario's friends have failed, and now nothing will stand in his way. This statement is shortly interrupted by the Darkness, who has arrived with Ken and the General, much to Mario's surprise. The Darkness laughs and asks Mario if he always has to clean up his mess. Ganon knocks Mario unconscious and greets the Darkness, expressing his previous belief that Darkness wasn't coming. The General then shoots the three remaining ninjas dead on the Darkness' order. Darkness is pleased, saying that it is now just him and Ganon (not initially accounting for the other members of the Legion of Villains). Ganon asks the Darkness if he thinks that he can defeat all of them. The Darkness is confident that he can, and that, by the end, the League will bow to him. Ganon sics the League members on the Darkness, who then immobilizes them all in mid-run. With all of them incapacitated, the Darkness proceeds to confront Ganon one-on-one. He seems to have the upper-hand in the beginning of the fight, but then Ganon is able to easily overpower the Darkness with a single-handed telekinetic push. Ganon stands over the Darkness, declaring that now, the Darkness will bow. Darkness assures Ganon that he'll be back, then teleports himself, the Brotherhood members, and the Mushroom Force away from the base. The Legion of Villains finds this curious, but Ganon disregards it, saying that they won't be bothered by them again. The Mushroom Force members awaken back at their base. They wonder why the Darkness transported them, but Mario disregards it, dwelling on the fact that they weren't ready for the battle and that they need a Plan B. Luigi, however, informs Mario that he does have a Plan B, and the group assumes the Darkness is off forming a Plan B of his own. After a squabble between Snake and Gary, Brock declares that this is not the time to play games, and that they need a new strategy, his determination greatly surprising Mario. Back at his base, the Darkness curses Ganon, wondering how he got so much power. The General suggests that Ganon was holding back until the battle. The Darkness then wishes that he'd gotten Link on his side, but Ken reminds him that the Darkness did kill him once before; therefore, the Darkness abandons the idea of going looking for Link, leaving them with only one option left. The General is shocked that it has come to the option that Darkness is suggesting. The Darkness declares that, as embarrassing as the option is, it must be done. Ken asks them what this option is, but the Darkness silences him, saying that he'll spoil the surprise. Luigi informs Mario of the flash drive that he sent UPS to give Professor Oak in hopes that he will come up with a good strategy for them. Mario decides to go to Oak personally, along with Brock and Gary while Luigi and the others come up with a plan to take down Ganon's subordinates and get rid of the ninjas. Mario apologizes for having to leave the Force like this, but he promises to have a way to defeat Ganon when he comes back. He and Luigi shake hands and tell each other to stay alive, then Mario heads off. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness * Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Ganondorf * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi / General * Austin Stevenson as Bowser / Brock * Scott Otter as Scott Masterson * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak * Erin Henderson as Mona / Ninja #1 * Christian Arista as Ryu / Ninja #2 * Tim Muller as Ness * Claudia Stelmach as Pauline * Eric Porter as Ken Masters / Ninja #3 * Nick Lunetta as Ninja #4 Locations * The Mushroom Force's Base * The Legion of Villains' Base * The Bay of Darkness' Base Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Ganon proves himself both Mario and the Darkness' superior. * Ganon is revealed to be immune to both fireballs and beam swords. * Link is revealed to be trapped in the Dark Realm. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is the last episode in the series that Mario uses his beam sword. Goofs * Throughout the entire post-battle scene at the Mushroom Force's base, there are dogs barking in the background. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 64 Category:Season Five